


With Weary Feet

by The_Wavesinger



Category: Smith of Wootton Major - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Nell, at the end of her life.





	With Weary Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



> The title is, of course, from Tolkien's The Road Goes Ever On.

The girl waits in Nell’s garden.

A North wind blows through her flowing hair. When she sees Nell, she smiles with bright eyes.

“So. You are the one Starbrow loved.” Her voice sings out like a brook running through a meadow.

 _Starbrow_. Smith, come back from yet another journey. The star almost, for a moment, appearing when he was on his death bed. She blinks away the old, familiar grief.

The girl moves closer to Nell. “Come with me.”

Nell is old, her bones aching and tired. She wants, more than anything, peace and rest.

She takes the girl’s hand.


End file.
